1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clutch releasing devices for clutch assemblies adapted for use on automotive vehicles, and more porticularly to clutch releasing device for positively releasing a disc assembly from a flywheel attached to a crank shaft of the internal combustion engine of the vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,084, for instance granted on Oct. 24, 1972 to Nasu et al teaches clutch releasing devices incorporated into clutch assemblies comprising two cylindrical members positioned inbetween a disc assembly and an inner race of a guide bearing and an annular resilient member so as to provide the releasing operation to release the disc assembly from the flywheel by the thrust force due to the elastical deformation of the annular resilient member.
According to such conventional types, the driven shaft is inserted into the clutch hub at the final stage of assembling. When the driven shaft is inserted with phase difference between the inner spline teeth formed on the inner periphery of the clutch hub and the outer spline teeth formed on the driven shaft, the clutch hub is moved toward the guide bearing. Accordingly, the frictional engagement of the annular resilient member with the cylindrical member is brought away to the guide bearing with the results that clutch releasing devices will lose the function thereof and be out of practical use.